Let Me Help
by McBrideReedusLover
Summary: Short one-shot. Carol notices something is wrong with Daryl, and she wants to help him. Caryl.


**Let Me Help**

_**A/N: This is a short little one shot. Recently the Reedus tweeted pics of him getting makeup done to have a black eye (To which I've found out isn't for TWD) and a lot of the fans were freaking out thinking he was turning into a walker. Well, you all know he'd be killed if he posted spoilers like that. I knew he wasn't turning into one, that much was obvious. But you have seen in the trailer Tyreese and Daryl getting into a little argument. So I took that black eye idea and came up with a little headcanon. I didn't think it would turn into a story, but sof_dixon on twitter said I should. So I am! This story is for her :) Enjoy!  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Carol lifted her head as she heard the sound of footsteps coming into the prison. She looked to the entrance and saw Daryl walking in, and he didn't look too happy. His head was down, almost as if he was hiding something. Carol stood up from her seat and walked after him. "Daryl?" She asked quietly.

"Leave me alone woman." Daryl growled. Carol knew right then something was wrong, because he hadn't spoken to her like that since they were at Hershel's farm.

"Daryl, please." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he stopped. He didn't turn around to look at her though. She sighed, and walked around him so that she stood infront. Carefully, she lifted his chin so he would look at her. Carol gasped when she saw his eye. There was a large, black bruise surrounding his right eye, and the side of his head was cut. "What happened?" She asked, worry clear on her face.

"Nothin'. I'm fine." Daryl avoided looking in her eyes.

"It's not nothing Daryl." Carol brushed his hair out of the way to get a better look at his eye. He was probably ashamed of it. "Does it hurt?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"No." Daryl responded. He was lying. She saw that.

"Well, atleast let me clean it." She made him look at her. He just nodded. She motioned for him to follow her. She walked to her cell, and pointed to the bed. "Sit." She waited until her was sitting. "Now wait here." Carol said, and walked away to get some supplies. When she returned, her was still sitting there. She sat down on the bed beside him. "It may sting a little, alright?" She warned him before continuing. She saw him wince as she cleaned the cut.

"Jesus woman, that shit hurts." Daryl muttered.

"I warned you." Carol responded, and went on with cleaning it. "So are you going to tell me what happened? Or am I going to have to ask Rick?"

Daryl sighed. "Tyreese and me got into a fight." He said quietly. "Got a good hit. But I hit him back before Rick broke us up. Don't know what his problem is."

Carol stopped and looked at him. "You got into a fight. Daryl now isn't the time for that." Concern filled her eyes as she continued to look at him.

"Not my fault. He came after me." Daryl glared at her. "Just finish cleanin' the damn thing already."

Carol just sighed, and did as he told her. She finished cleaning his cut, and moved the supplies aside. "Don't get into anymore fights, please." She rested her hand on his cheek. He nodded. It wasn't until then, that she realized how close they were. Their lips were just inches apart. All she had to do was lean in a little. She noticed how tense he was right now. She felt his breath on her lips. Should she go for it? She didn't want him to freak out and avoid her for the rest of her life, however long that may be. But she also didn't want to miss a chance she's been waiting for. Carol took a small breath, and closed the small gap between them.

* * *

Daryl froze. This wasn't what he planned on happening. He wanted her to clean the wound and then leave. He wasn't ready for this. Sure, he liked her but he wasn't about to admit that for a very, very long time. He didn't know what to do in this situation.

* * *

Carol pulled away from him. She knew she shouldn't have done that. "Sorry..." She whispered, and stood up. "Tell me if the cut starts to bother you." And with that, she quickly left the room. She felt like and idiot right now. She knew he wouldn't want her to do that, but her desires got the best of her. "Damn..." She whispered to herself as she walked away.

* * *

Daryl still sat there frozen. Even after she left, he still felt the tingling on his lips. "Damn it Carol." He growled to himself. She was going to be the death of him, that was for sure. He wished he was better at this stuff. He would have to let her know he wasn't mad at her. But not right now. Right now, he had to take a long walk and think things over.

_**A/N: Very short, yes. This is how I imagine that would go. He is awkward, he would not respond, he would freak out mentally. She would probably feel stupid for doing it and then leave him alone. He'd probably feel bad and yeah. R&R lovelies.  
McBrideReedusLover.~**_


End file.
